Far across the distance, my heart with yours
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: When the world of a mysterious girl is detroyed...how in gods name does she now Sora so well? And why can't she remember her past...and why is Cloud coming to them...R&R ONEGAI! And no, she is not a Mary-sue-center-of-the-universe-almighty-GODDESS....and
1. Default Chapter

"Mama!", cried a 4-year-old girl. Her sparkling golden eyes were slits like a cat as a wide grin spread across her face. Buoyant curls framed her face and she ran, or stumbled, to her mothers open arms. Her dress pooled around her, almost to royal and full then she should need. But her mother detested shabby cloths and wanted the best for her little hime. 

Light dappled down from stained glass that were worn from years and years of the suns life. Pastel colors pooling around the velvet white carpet that spread out to the thrones on which the small lass's parents stood. It's columns of crystal and white stone glistened proudly, the column girths monstrous to the tiny child.

Her mother opened her arms in welcome with her fawn colored tresses that were slightly wavy toppled onto her head. She loved her hime, the ruler that would make sure that the princesses would not be separated. But she would not do it alone. Oh, no...she was only one part of the puzzle. A brave 'Chosen One' would help her. The King from the other world had told them that.

With a bubbly giggle she leaped into her mother's arms and wrapped hers around the woman's slender neck. Star tiara slipping off her face, she grinned and sat up on her lap. 

Her father chuckled and patted her head. 

"Mama, am I can I lookin' the mirror?" 

Her mother's eyebrow, knitted together. She contemplated if it was all right. "Hime, darling..."

"Hime! If I had the right of one I could look in da mirror like 'nii-sama!" She pouted, jutting out her lower lip. But, then she relaxed and shut her eyes. "Gomen, mama...I'm trying to act like a proper princess. It's just so HARD!" She stressed and snuggled into the folds of her mother's silvery robes. 

"Hai. I guess you can look in the Crélalcíon mirror. But remember, what you see is not always true! Some of the places are just made by your head. Don't think you can go there." She squinted and wagered a warning finger at her. 

"Hai!" She crawled off her lap and took off, tumbling on her skirts again. Down the long corridors she sprinted, her legs carrying her haphazardly through the hall until she was in an enormous room. She was not really allowed to go in there but now she had permission! 'Man!' she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, 'Took them long enough! I'm 4...'

"Imouto!'

"'Nii-sama!" she giggled and hugged her older brothers leg. "Mama's ganna let me look in the Mirror! Wanna look with me?"

He gave her a stern look and ran a hand through her silky locks. He grabbed her arm and they proceeded into the room. It was covered in pearled tassels along the walls and marble along the floor. In the middle was a pool shaped mirror. 

She dropped down on her hands and knees with an excited face. She shifted impatiently and glanced up at her brother. "Un....how does it work?"

He laughed and pulled her up against his chest. "Just touch the surface and think of a place or person you'd want to see." His face creased with an unhappy memory, he shook his head.

Her small pudgy hand reached out and carefully touched it as she closed her eyes. It shimmered under her delicate touch. Reaching in the back of her imaginations, she conjured up an island she had always dreamt about. It was a beautiful isle that she had always wanted to be at with friends to play with. The ones she never had. And she had imagined in her dream fantasy what the 'Chosen One' had looked like. After that it all fell into place without her even knowing. He had a friend that had platinum silver hair and blue eyes. After awhile a girl came. Both boys liked her. She became jealous. But her dreams stopped and she had to really recur everything from her last dreams to reenact them.

"Kirei..", she breathed and leaned closer. She saw her hero boy with hair brown as the earth she never lived on and eyes as blue as the sky she loved. Her castle was atop a cloud and she never really had any earth to speak of. But the air and sky. Oh, she had it. And the crystalline blue was her limits. He turned around and looked at her, his wide innocent eyes staring longingly. But then her heart fell. He was staring...right threw her. He could not perceive her beaming face as it frowned and became downcast . She was not real to him. The girl that he was fond of skipped over to him in her petite skirt, brown hair covering her eyes. He smiled sheepishly at her, blush on his cheeks. And then the glass shattered. Everything became a calm still. 

Her brother gasped and unsheathed his sword from it's place. The room dimmed to an eerie dark shade and a hole ripped trough the mirror. Blotches of unholy darkness came forth. Creature emerges, hideous heathens. Some just slithered and lankly climbed up poles, others with metal rattling and laughed menacingly. All of them had something in common though. A heart embedded somewhere on their body. Except the pitch black ones. Hearts that were crossed out....

'Nii-sama!" she cried and clutched onto his leg. "Onegai, help me!"

He sneered and slashed his valiant sword out at them. But he failed and one grabbed her from his death-gripped leg and started to drag her into a portal. She clawed frantically at the ground and reached out to him.

"Chiga! E....o..." His words faltered and died as the wind carried everything away. A loud rumble filled the air and the castle cracked. Pieces chipped and a piercing light came from it and engulfed the sky....

_Even in the darkest of places there is a light...Embrace it and the light will overtake the darkness. But let the darkness spread....can you take it?_

Hime-Princess

'Nii-sama-(Onii-sama)-Older brother

Gomen-Sorry

Hai-Yes 

Imouto-Little sister

Un-Uh

Kirei-*I SPELLED IT WRONG I KNOW IT! X-x*-Beautiful

Onegai-Please

Chiga-No!

(Um.....HAHAHAH.....R&R if you dare?? More like if I dare...that sucked...Should I go on?)


	2. Confusion within the heart

**(Wooo! Go first girl who reviewed! You hit it right on the Chibi Sora! C.S.: Itai! *sniff* I wanted to make it choppy like a memory or vision per say. ^-^ Tee-hee.)**

Sora floated aimlessly in a swirl of dark abyss and brilliant light. His body felt like his being pulled from his torso. Almost as if both darkness and light were trying to get him. 'Wasn't I at Atlantica? What happened...' He fought to get from either one and he started to loose his breath. He was in water. Gasping and letting the liquid fill his lungs, his wan muscles tried to desperately go up, for the darkness started to win and his body weight took its toll as he gradually sank. Paddling vigorously he finally started to make it. 

Keeping his eyes on the wavering surface he saw a flash of some one passing on the water. Then the light returned and the beams sunk low into the pitch black. Reaching out his gloved hand, praying someone would grab him he tried to save all the breath he had. Cerulean eyes scanning surface a hand came through. Bubbles drifted upwards and blocked his vision. Trying to shake them away he only created more small bubbles by churning the water. Treading as much as he could he finally stopped and drifted down, his body giving up. His eyelids grew heavy and a burning sensation in his chest quickly came and went away. It felt nice and soothing, like he wanted to just go down and sleep forever. His hand rose up in front of him and the hand that once had been there grabbed his and pulled him. Closing his eyes, everything becoming black, he fell asleep on his rescuer's lap.

"Senpai...is he all right?"

"Yes, yes dear now go, you've been at his side all this 2 days...rest."

"Hai...Senpai."

The brown haired boy fluttered his eyes open only to shut them again. The piercing light of the sun hurt his eyes and he shielded his face. Popping them open again he sat straight up. Looking at his surrounding he saw an old woman who seemed to be of a high authority. An unreadable expression crossed her feature, hands slightly gnarled from years of mending and magic. Tattered robes trailed around her in old faded colors. They appeared to have symbols stitched into it. Her worn old amber eyes held wisdom beyond her age. But...they hade slits...like cat eyes! Eyes widening, he stood. His legs wobbled and he fell back onto the bamboo type bed. 

The woman shook her head disapprovingly and slapped the back of his head, "Stubborn baka...you're too weak to get up!" 

He rubbed the back of his head and sneered at her, "Meh..." He looked around curiously. He was in a small hut with few windows. It looked clumsily made with a messy thatched roof and the door was a cloth hanging on the top. Crossing his weak legs he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Fixing his eyes on the center of the roof where it obviously pointed at the top, he sighed, "Where am I?" He asked more to himself.

"You were drowning in the ocean and she found you and brought you here. She became very fond of you and stayed with you the 2 days you were kno--"

"WHAT!?", he interrupted her abruptly and shot up despite the pain in his legs. "2 days!? Kairi and Riku...I gatta fi--"

The old women slapped his mouth shut and glared,"' Riku and Kairi' have actually been found by us when we looked for survivors...they have come and seen you." She uncovered his mouth and heaved a sigh.

Sora cocked his head to one side, "Survivors?"

"Yes...", she breathed as if it hurt too much to say it, "Our Island of Yoshike was once a beautiful place to live with humble trading and lifestyle. But then 'The storm' came and it was half destroyed with barely anyone spared except for me, my 2 grandchildren, and only a dozen others."

Sora furrowed an eyebrow and a knot grew in his stomach. 'Just like my island....' "Wait! You mean my friends are ACTUALLY here?! Dude! And....what was this 'she' that helped me out of the ocean?"

"Oh pardon me for being so rude...I am Gemmai, Healer and Sorceress of this Island...I've led it for over 50 years. My eldest granddaughter, Emiko, helped you out with the aid of her younger sister and my younger granddaughter, Kimiko."

Sora made an 'o' shape with his mouth and started to get up. A little feeble but strong, his legs held him up and he smiled triumphantly. "Thank you for taking care of me...I want to finds my friends now and thank E...er Emiko! Ya..."

With a slight nod of her head, Gemmai let him go. Not taking her eyes off him as he left thru the cloth door a smile tugged at her lips. 'Hmm... maybe he is the one to help with the Heartless...'

Out side Sora stood in the sand, glancing at all around him. The island was pretty big but half of it was demolished. Trees lay across debris and wood. Most of it was submerged in some water that the sunken part of the island had let in. Some palm trees still stood in the distance and bushes were aplenty. Walking around, he whistled to himself until a small object ran towards him. A cute creature came up to him and jumped into his arms. It had startlingly orange eyes and long ears the flopped over its face. Legs like a rabbit and tail like a cat with its purple fur, Sora laughed at its curious and happy grin. "What's your name?", he asked scratching under it's chin. 

It purred oddly. It was almost a squeak and cat growl. "Miz name ish Yipe", it chided and snuggled in his arms. "You ish Emiko mam'z friend, Sora noz?"

Sora giggled again and set it on the ground. "Ya...something like that. Could you take me to her?"

It nodded energetically and set off into a bounce to his right. 

The sapphire-eyed boy tailed behind with the creature. It came up to a dock and it's small paws pattered against the wood. Coming up close behind Yipe, Sora stopped as Yipe stopped also. He stood in awe at the site in front of him. And he thought the sunset at his island was beautiful! The colors betrayed the sun's rays as he saw gold and silver mixed with dark pink hues and purples. It was nothing like he had seen before. The sea-salt wind whipped through his hair. Playfully twirling it around he saw 3 silhouettes at the end. Coming up to them he saw Riku and Kairi. Subduing a chuckle, he smiled at them curled up together. Of course when they wake up they would deny FULLY of ever being that close. I'm glad that Kairi's ok. But damn you Riku. Does she even know what he's done? Ah, well, they'll learn some day'. He shrugged it off. But sitting on the edge of the dock was a girl. She had flaxen blonde hair that was streaked brownish that was curled slightly. A bun was fit up in the back with little curled ringlets coming from it. 

Hearing him come up behind her she stopped swinging her legs over the edge and turned around.

Sora gasped slightly and stepped back. Her eyes were gold.... and had slits in them.

She smiled widely, "You're awake!" She patted a vacant spot next to her, "Sit down...the sunset is beautiful in the fall here..." She leaned her head on her shoulder and looked again.

He plopped down and swung his legs. Small waves lapped at the decks support beams and the water in the horizon glistened. It looked like diamonds strewn across the ocean. Glimpsing at Emiko he saw she had a necklace with a small key. On it was a fire shape at the end. 'Huh...'

"GAH! Baka ka! Why were you touching me!", yelled a flushed Kairi. Her skirt was disheveled and tank top messy indicating she was touching him rather him touching her...DENIAL. She clenched her fist at her side.

Riku remained slightly cool and shot her an incredulous look, "Look who's talking...you were ONTOP of me..." A slight blush crept up his face at his own words. "Gomen Kairi..." Maybe I shouldn't have given her back her heart...'

"Oh I knew this would happen", Sora put his hands behind his head and looked at Emiko.

She smiled sheepishly and mouthed, 'They love each other.' 

Sora laughed silently and the two left the alone. ' I like her too though...' As they walked along the beach a young girl ran up to them and tackled Sora. They fell to the sand with an 'oomph' "Ooooooh, I thought you'd never wake up! And then Emiko would be sad 'cause she likes y--" 

"KIMIKO!" Emiko snarled angrily and threw her off Sora. "Gomen", she bowed low to Sora, hiding her blushing face.

Kimiko frowned but then looked back at Sora and smiled. She had dark brown hair that was lightly wavy. Two large pieces of hair fell in front of her face and the rest was tied back. It was slightly highlighted by blonde. And of course, Sora had guess by now; she had silver eyes with slits.

As Emiko looked up Sora had finally figured what they were wearing. Emiko had on white shorts and a blue skirt that opened in the front on with a thin belt. A blue white tank top/turtleneck with belted on blue sleeves covered her top. They were also belted at the wrist creating puffiness. Along the edges here and there was gold. 

Kimiko, a bit shorter then Emiko, wore a long sleeved purple shirt with large sleeves. At the top the sleeves looked cut and half of her shoulder showed. A large, black belt covered her mid-section and she had a short black skirt and open skirt like Emiko's. Silver rimmed the edges. And she had a key similar to Emiko's but it had a water shape on it. 'Odd...'

Yipe pranced up to them and bounded over to Emiko. Meowing happily he rubbed at her leg. "Therez a fella personz over by the dock thatz lookz like Sora sir but has yellow hairz."

"Tidus?" Sora questioned and looked over his shoulder. His suspicions were correct as Tidus came over with a goofy grin. "Heeeeey Sora!" He slapped his back affectingly. "Gah! What was that whole deal with the island?! I have no clue where I am! I was thrown into water or something and swam here." The boy rambled on and on, waving his hands in the air.

Kimiko stared at him and then ran over and hugged him. Tidus yelped but hugged her back. 

Sora raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when Emiko finished.

"Yes she greets everyone like that."

Sora remembered his key and Emiko told him it was safe. "How 'bout we get something to eat, I bet you're all hungry!"

Sora licked his parched lips and leered. "Oh ya!" He patted his stomach.

Just then a black swirl swept by them. Sparks flew everywhere making them cover their faces. Sora opened an eye and a growl emitted deep within his throat.

Cloud stood before, his red cap waving in the crisp breeze. His mako eyes sent shivers down his spine and he pushed Emiko behind him. Even though they had a truce at the Coliseum he still didn't trust him.

"Kid I--"

Emiko gaped at him and ran up to him.

Sora yelled at her and tried to grab but she ran straight at him. Leaping at the tall figure she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. "'Nii-sama! Oh, I've missed you so much." Her small frame shuddered with each shaking breath. Cloud stood, miffed at this strange girl's outburst. Onii-sama? 

Kimiko cried and ran over to him hugging his torso. "Oh cloud we have missed you! Oka and Otou missed and so did omi!"

For a moment Cloud's eyes softened but then they became icy cold again and he shook them off. "You are mistaken. I have no family, least of all you."

Both girls stepped away and looked as if they'd been slapped. Kimiko's yes watered and one tear slid down her cheek. 

"What happened to Cloud 9 Cloud? Who liked the girl Aeris who came to our island to learn healing magic from omi! Who loved his family and was going to be the island's guardian!?", screamed Emiko who ran up to him and punched his chest with her small fists. Tears stained his shirt as she continued. 

The punching didn't faze him but her words did...His head hurt a moment and then he gripped her shoulders and shook her.

She stopped and looked up at him with a somber face. He wiped a tear away and vanished without a word or sound. Just a wisp of air and he was gone.

__

The darkness comes and blinds your heart. Can you tell what is real? Or will your deep love for everything be fooled...

(MWHAHAHAH!!!! o_0 It's kinda fucked. ^-^ R&R! And no flames pweeeease *puppy-dog eyes*)

Senpai-Older person, high authority, elder yatta yatta

Oka-Mommy

Otou-Daddy

Omi-Grandma in German ^-^ I felt linguistic while doing this story.


	3. Stirring memories of the shadowed hearts...

**MWHAHAHA! I AM A CLOUD/AERIS BELIEVER! W0000t! You'll see a nice amount of it in this story!**

Cloud held his breath as he sat idly on the Coliseum steps. The sandy-granet steps glittered against the sun and the clouds were aloft in the sky. 

A lone bird swept across the sun. Its light feathers wear spread out as the wind caressed and carried it. Its bead-like eyes stared of into the distance, the reflection showing the stern façade of the ex-soldier that watched him. 

The heavy-hearted warrior wore his emotionless mask truthfully, trusty buster sword at his side. He hefted it and rested it on his calf, the dull edge resting on his pants. 'Who was she. Shimatte, she called me her onii-sama. I have no family. I just had Tifa, Barret....' His head looked up sharply, a scowl on his face. 'They weren't even my family! Demo...WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'VE KNOWN HER ALL MY LIFE!?' With that he slammed the sword into the ground. Dust a debris filtered through the air and clouded his vision. After awhile it cleared and he examined the crack in the ground. It forked like a vein and he sighed exasperatedly. 

He ran a hand through his disheveled blonde spikes and shifted the collar of his cape. The sun still beat upon his back, and a shiver went up his spine. He could still feel her arms encircling his waist. Her melodic laughter reverberated and rang throughout his head. The way her lengthy brown locks splayed out over his shoulder as they watched the fireworks at the Golden Saucer. But then her emerald eyes went bloodshot and her mouth sputtered out blood. Its crimson substance covered his hands and he looked on in stricken horror. Those eyes...and the fire...."SEPHIROTH!!!", Cloud cried out in anguish and anger, his eyes ablaze. 

The half-goat-half-man stopped in his tracks as he came down the steps and froze. "Whoa there spiky boy!" He huffed and stepped away from the flustered ex-soldier. The clicking of his hoofs were muffled on the soft ground. 

Cloud shot him the 'death glare' and sat back down to contemplate his thoughts further. With his hands resting upon the hilt of his sword he closed his eyes and let the sounds of the Olympian Coliseum him pull away from his past. But then something came to him. 

"'Nii-sama!"

Startled by the voice, he glimpsed around furtively but saw nothing. Shrugging, he looked down at the ground again and was thrown off by the small face leering at him.

It was a small girl with cat-like eyes and porcelain face. She fidgeted around and hugged at his leg affectionately. "I mished yooooooooou!" Her voice was like the wind. It came clearly and sharply but then faded like a memory.

Not gaining any sanity in the situation at all, he bent down to eyelevel with her and asked, "Why do you call me your big brother little one? I'm not him, ne?"

She giggled and fluttered her eyes. "You're so funnah. Look into their eyes and see what you forgot! The darkness of the mirror has clouded your heart brother. You believed what you saw in the mirror when you first saw it. The world where you were a solider of men. And the woman that you loved died. Remember..." She backed away, hands clasped behind her back. 

He breathed in sharply and reached out for her. "Chotto matte! Onegai, come back!" He called out for her but she was gone with out a trace. She lingered in his mind and he saw the girl that had ran up to him when he found Sora. Blinking a few times to recur from his thoughts, he got up and his one wing stretched out against the sky. Its blood-red transparent skin let the light filter trough and his cape waved in the wind, billowing it slightly. 'I've got to go back. I need to know what's going on.'

A dark presence bestowed upon the doors to the Coliseum. Maleficent stood in the shadows, knobbed appendage in hand. She narrowed her ghastly fishlike eyes and hissed under her breath. She licked her slimy lavender lips.

"Hey old hag I told you this is my turf."

She whipped her head around, eyes pulsing as they glowed scarlet. She glared him down; "It is good fortune Lord of the underworld that you found this boy. He might lead me to a Princess we did not know of."

Hades cowered a little then straightened up and dusted his raven black toga. "Fine...but stay away." He sneered, his flame hair flickering red. 'Old goon scares me sometimes...' He slicked back the fire, trying to looked composed. After he glided out of her view and further into the dark abyss he blew on his hand and winced at the pain. 

****

(It was short but o_0 Oh well! This is just a lil' thing with Cloud and shiaaaaaaat. So enjoy and I'll have the rest later. Ja matte!)


End file.
